Punishments and Rewards His Butler, Personal Maid
by ireti
Summary: Basically a readerxsebastian fic where you are a maid at the Phantomhive manor who has now been ordered to serve sebastian, i wonder what kind of punishments and rewards your demon butler master will give you. rated M just in case is what id like to say but it gets pretty...arousing, argh my innocent mind! tainted!, id be so dead if anyone i knew saw this...so dead, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ireti: Hallo everybody! i have updated the chapter, get ready for some Sebastianny goodness! now in first person! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **HIS BUTLER-REWARDED**

* * *

As a change from my past as a part-time warrior, I am currently working as a maid in the Phantomhive Manor. After working there for about 6 months I had gotten used to the daily chaos mainly caused by the 'three idiots' as Sebastian liked to call them.

"Young master your tea" I said meekly, carefully carrying the expensive crockery towards Ciel

"finally a servant other than Sebastian who is capable of serving me food without breaking or burning it," sighed Ciel clearly bored before calling out to me "put in on my desk and tell Sebastian to bring me my sweets."

"Yes master" I replied bobbing a curtsey before walking towards the kitchen, flushed that Ciel had regarded myself as better than Mey-rin, Finny and Bard in terms of serving food. I scurried along to the kitchen not wanting to disappoint Ciel and was met with the usual squabbling of my fellow servants over whose fault the devastated kitchen was.

"Hmm? Where's Sebastian?" I mumbled to myself, trying to make out where he might be in the smoke of the kitchen, a clue to signify that the mess today was likely to be Bard's fault with his flamethrower.

"Right here" replied the demon butler, his voice irritatingly seductive, his signature smirk plastered on his lips.

I whipped myself around, the base of Sebastian's pale neck level with my eyes, he was so tall that I had to tilt my head upwards whenever I talked to him.

"E-etto, Sebastian-sama" I stammered, Sebastian had this dominatory aura around him which always frightened me a bit, "Young master asked for me to inform you that he would like his sweets now"

"A-ah aren't I always telling bocchan not to ruin his appetite, dinner will be served relatively soon, and he needs to sleep early as we are expecting some guests tomorrow" sighed Sebastian in what seemed to be mock irritation before whispering my name "thank you for the information I will begin the preparations immediately, please inform the young master so."

"Hai, Sebastian-sama" I replied scurrying back to Ciel's office, I knocked 3 times before waiting patiently behind the door for a response

"Enter!" half yelled the young master his voice filled with authority and slightly annoyed, he was filling in some paperwork and looked up to meet my eyes, "what is it?"

"young master, Sebastian-sama asked me to inform you that he has begun the preparations of the sweets that you requested" I replied, head bowed to that I would not meet the piercing glare of Ciel Phantomhive, it was as if he were looking into my very soul

"Sebastian-sama?" he questioned in humour "he may be the 'master' butler but there is no reason for you to be so formal with him, after all he is a servant just like you"

I blushed furiously, embarrassed at my blunder "Gomen, young master" I finally managed to splutter out, bowing lower

"No need to be sorry (name), call him whatever you want for all I care" laughed Ciel in amusement "you may leave"

As I scurried out of the room, an idea popped into Ciel's head, a way to reward and punish his two best servants at the same time.

Finny rushed into the kitchen yelling both my name and Sebastian's, "The young master wants to see you!"

I gave Sebastian a confused look to which he returned with an equally confused glance, I wondered why the Young master had summoned me. When I reached the young lords office, Sebastian knocked on the door and opened it to the Earls permission before bowing and moving towards his desk, I followed suit and bobbed a curtsey.

"You summoned us here bocchan~" teased Sebastian smirking as usual

"I just wanted to say that as my two best workers here in my Manor, I shall give you a promotion" Ciel started, Sebastian and I had no idea what was going on until Ciel continued beginning with my name "you shall now be Sebastian's personal maid"

I looked up in shock, never was I expecting this, Sebastian smirked, his red eyes flashing fuchsia

"of course you will still be accepting orders from me, but Sebastian also has a certain amount of control over you, you must do as he says, treat him as you do me, call him master" Ciel smirked before referring to me "you start tomorrow, that should be enough time for you to make a maid uniform of my choice for her right Sebastian?"

"yes my lord" Sebastian replied on one knee head bowed, I quickly assumed a similar position, and with that we were released, I was afraid of what the demon butler might ask me to do, but i guess I will find out tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ireti: hope you enjoyed that! please review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ireti: Here again with the updated chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **HIS BUTLER, PERSONAL MAID?**

* * *

I heard a knock at my door, reaching over to my alarm clock by my bedside I checked the time 5:00am. "What could anyone want this early in the morning" I murmured to myself rubbing the sleep from my eyes before replying to the knock with a "coming". With that I managed to heave my drowsy body out of bed, ensuring that my tail was wrapped securely around my waist, I didn't want anyone finding out my little secret now did I? As I reached the door I opened it slightly only to meet with a certain dark haired demon butler, already fully dressed for the day, a dress in his arms.

"S-Sebastian!" I stuttered suddenly alarmed and awake, I began to flush furiously as I was never expecting for Sebastian to see me in such a state of undress, I quickly attempted to tug my nightgown down to cover more of my thighs but it didn't help that the flimsy material was also translucent exposing more of myself to Sebastian's delight.

"That's master to you ~" smirked Sebastian teasingly, my name sliding of his lips "you serve me now… or do you want to be punished~"

"P-punished?" I exclaimed in horror, fear clouding my eyes, I decided to attempt redeeming myself by acting the part, so I bowed politely. "M-master, please forgive my insolence, it shall not repeat itself"

Sebastian chuckled lightly before slowly licking his lips in a way that would be seen as provocative. "It would seem that you have been pardoned, it is your first day after all" sighed Sebastian feigning annoyance.

"Arigatou!" I smiled, breathing out in relief before straightening myself, I realised that a button from my nightshirt had been undone and that you had once again exposed myself to Sebastian. I quickly did up my shirt hoping that Sebastian would not notice. He did but made no attempt other than a sigh to announce it.

"here is your uniform for when you are serving me" he smirked brushing his hands against mine as he passed the uniform, "make sure you wear EVERTHING I've given you and ONLY what I've given you, understood?"

"Yes master" I meekly muttered my new uniform in my hands

"Perfect!" he said turning around to leave "6:00am! In the kitchen fully dressed and preparing for the daily chores"

"yes master!" I bowed again and watched Sebastian leave, I peered at my alarm clock hoping that time had been kind to me and that I would be able to get some more sleep, it was not. It was already 5:15 and now I had only 45 minutes to have a shower, dry off my tail, moisturise and attempt to get into my new uniform which from a first glance looked slightly difficult to wear. I hurried to the bathroom to have a quick shower before facing the monstrous outfit.

"Ahh relaxing as usual" I mumbled in approval, the Phantomhive manor did have amazing bathrooms and with the constant hot water I was living in bliss. I reached out to grab a spare towel to dry my tail so that no wet marks would be seen on any of my clothing. I wiped of the excess water vigorously, ruffling the smooth black hair of my tail, but hesitated as I reached the tip, you see it was very sensitive and touching the tip of my tail gave a feeling very similar to sexual pleasure.

"Damn it" I whispered, "Do I really have to do this?"

Blushing I dried the tip letting out a quiet moan, before tossing the towel away and checking the time, 5:30am, I still had thirty minutes to get changed I moved towards the folded clothing that Sebat- ahem my master had brought for I and spread it out to get a clear view of all the items. I gasped, in comparison I my former uniform this one was very exposing, it consisted of a sleeveless black dress which was suspiciously low cut and relatively short with pull-on bands of black fabric for sleeves, a white piece of fabric that looked very like an intensely frillified piece of drawers, black knee high socks with a white lace trim, a black garter belt, and a black choker necklace which looked deviously like a collar. I sighed, it's not like I wanted to wear this, I just didn't want to get punished, who knew what that demon butler would have in store for I.

With some minor struggles I had almost finished dressing up, I was in the midst of pulling on my drawers when to my astonishment and grave dismay, I realised they weren't drawers at all! But simply a petticoat, Sebastian had not given I any underwear! I was close I tears taking a quick glance at my clock, 5:45am, I slipped on my shoes and cautiously made my way to the kitchen in the hope that I would find Sebastian. Hoping that nobody would see I like this, I descended the stairs slowly ensuring that I wouldn't flash anyone below. Unfortunately Mey-rin was trying to get into Ciel's good books by cleaning the staircase before he woke up, and even worse I didn't notice her there. Mey-rin decided to glance up to admire her work which just happened to be the same time that an unnecessary gust of wind lifted my skirt up presenting my pride and glory to the unexpected Mey-rin who then silently passed out after one of her nosebleeds. I was too focused to even notice her presence and made my way to the kitchen in search of Sebastian, to my dismay he wasn't there, I checked the kitchen clock, 5:50am.

"looks like I'll have to go to his room" I muttered, vigorously blushing and heading towards Sebastian's room, all the bare walking had already gotten I slightly damp and I flushed hoping that Sebastian would notice nothing.

I reached his door and knocked 3 times, he was at the door within seconds his smirk slowly increasing as he looked I up and down.

"It seems that you are already dressed ~ and my how wonderful you look" he teased playfully "now whatever might you be here for?"

"M-master!" I stuttered face flushed and eyes downcast "it seems that I have no u-underwear with my uniform"

"Hmm?" he questioned, clearly amused "so you walked all the way to my room without any underwear?"

I could only nod my head, I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life

he purred my name seductively "what a naughty little minx, walking around without any underwear, I'll have to punish you for that"

* * *

 **Ireti: DUH DUH DUUUUHHH! Tune in for what will happen next! see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ireti: AND now the updated 3rd chapter...man all this talk is getting boring...i might cut it out in the next few chapters, im sure you dont want me blabbing out the same old things...ok ill just shut up now...Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **HER MAID, DISOBEDIENT**

* * *

he purred my name seductively "what a naughty little minx, walking around without any underwear, I'll have to punish you for that"

"B-but Sebastian-sama" I stammered alarmed, my face fear stricken "you told me this morning to wear nothing but what you gave me"

"oh yes, as a matter of fact I did say that, no need to sound so alarmed, I was simply testing you " he said smiling innocently "now why don't you come in and I shall see if I can find anything…appropriate for you to wear"

I walked in still incredibly embarrassed at the situation I seemed to find myself in, and stood awkwardly by the door of my masters room thighs pressed firmly together hoping that the demon butler would not be able to smell my arousal with his heightened senses.

Sebastian gave a hum of approval as he pulled out some form of black material from a drawer. "Here it is." He smirked holding the item up for me to see, it was a black lace thong with little white ribbons on the side, all I could do was pale in horror, and he wasn't expecting me to wear that was he? I waited silently, praying that he was going to laugh it off and say that this was just a terrible joke. He did not.

"M-master" I began to plead before I was interrupted

"On the bed, now" he commanded huskily his eyes flashing fuchsia

His tone chilled me to the bone so I obeyed his orders awkwardly sitting on the side of his bed looking downwards, with his next command my head flipped up eyes wide in terror.

"Hands and knees" he ordered "now!"

With a moment's hesitation I positioned myself on my hands and knees so that I was facing him, my laps pressed together to provide myself with some coverage seeing as my dress had decided to expose my more…intimate areas. Not that it helped, Sebastian walked around so that he was staring directly at my ass, I could have sworn that I could feel his warm breath on my neither regions provoking me against my will. He slowly hooked the material around my feet, pulling until he reached my knees then stopping.

"On your feet" he suddenly growled

I stood up and adjusted my dress until I realised my mistake, a sharp slap was planted across my left cheek, the fleshy globes of my behind still jiggling from the impact. I yelped and turned around to yell at Sebastian but was stopped in my tracks as the underwear entangled around my knees restricted my movement.

"I didn't say you could remove your hands (name)" he snarled before bending over and tugging the thong to about mid-thigh, "get back onto your knees, but I want your face on the bed"

I assumed the said position not wanting my right butt cheek to face the same fate as its brother still managing to keep my thighs clamped together. Sebastian continued pulling the material, up and over my ass it went nestling in between my globes like a permanent wedgie and tightly cupping my 'flower'. Having some form of coverage now on, I relaxed slightly creating a small gap between my thighs where the proof of my arousal seeped through, I clamped my thighs back together face flushing an even darker shade of red.

"You are already so wet even though you haven't been touched?" Sebastian commented forcing my legs apart and running his finger lightly along my bud, "how erotic~"

"S-Sebastian" I managed to choke out eyes hazy

"ah that was the last straw how many times have I warned you to address me as master, you are definitely going to be punished now" he smirked pulling away from me and standing up "2:00pm today, in my room, don't be late"

"H-Hai" I mumbled head bowed in shame

"My my, 'tis already 6:10am, 10 minutes behind schedule, who knew it would take a whole 20 minutes just to put on some underwear" he chimes mockingly "well then, let's see to the daily chores."

And with that we both exited the room, making my way towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **Ireti: there we go! i just wanted to say a massive thanks for** **reading if you have gotten this far, i really appreciate it! hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ireti: blah blah blah updated this chapter blah please blah enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **HER MAID, PUNISHMENT** **RECEIVED**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen briskly, deeply humiliated and embarrassed from prior events and made my way to the pile of dirty dishes. I tried my best to avoid all forms of eye contact despite the fact that Sebastian would soon be returning to the kitchen from serving the young earl.

"whoa" exclaimed Finny in awe "your clothes are different!"

I blushed slightly suddenly remembering my revealing outfit, deciding to play along to avoid any suspicion I replied to Finny

"is it a good different or bad different?" I asked

"I-its good!" stuttered Finny blushing rushing out to tend to the garden.

I continued to tend to the dishes but could feel a pair of eyes on me, glancing round I caught eye contact with Bard and Mey-rin who swiftly averted their gazes. Sighing to myself I continued washing the dishes and hoped that Sebastian would be too occupied with the first set of guests to humiliate me any further.

I had just finished with the dishes when I felt the dominatory presence of my so called master, I stiffened up and could sense his lips curl up into a smirk as his eyes were fixated upon I. Without warning he had snuck up behind me and trapped me between himself and the sink his body tightly pressed against mine.

"M-master" I stuttered feeling his manhood press against my rear

"the floors of the library need a scrub and the shelved dusted" whispered Sebastian into my ear

"H-Hai…Master" I replied, determined not to make the same mistake

"Good. Make sure you don't forget our little appointment in my room at 12:00" he reminded me "our second batch of guests are arriving at 12:30 so I had to change the timing, I will not tolerate lateness"

"yes master" I proceeded to bow but only ended up rubbing my rear against Sebastian due to the awkward position.

"Glad to see you understand" Sebastian stated releasing me from his grasp and walking away "if you'll excuse me"

I could only watch in mortification as Sebastian left before progressing to grab my equipment and head over to the library, it was 8:00 which meant I had 4 hours to clean the large library of the Phantomhive Manor.

I reached the library and decided that I would start with the shelves, I was lucky that Ceil had ordered Sebastian to install a movable ladder connected to the bookcase, it made life a whole lot easier. I began to dust the shelves vigorously starting from the top and descending to the bottom. The task was slightly uncomfortable as my underwear seemed to rub against me in the most inappropriate ways whenever I tried to reach for some awkward corners on the shelf to dust off. At one point I even fell from the ladder, my underwear snagging on a loose screw causing the thin cloth to ride up in an uncomfortable manner. Finally managing to free myself after the struggle, I finished the job and proceeded to collect a bucket of soapy water and a brush to clean the floor. 10:00, 2 more hours, I had to hurry.

It was 11:00 when Sebastian had finally come to check up on me, he had once again caught me in a compromising position as I was almost done scrubbing the library floors on my hands and knees, my dress halfway up my behind, trust Sebastian to have chosen such a short item of clothing. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't even notice him come in and admire my work in addition to my bare rear. I stood up to wipe some sweat off my forehead, picked up my bucket and turned around to finish scrubbing the final part of the library floor, bumping into Sebastian in the process, luckily due to the quick senses of my master I managed to avoid spilling the bucket of water.

"Gomen!" I quickly apologised to Sebastian not wanting to get into any trouble

"what is that in your hair?" Sebastian questioned me ignoring my question, it seemed that my fall had moved my hairclips out of place and had revealed some of my ears

"N-nothing!" I exclaimed in horror, hoping that my secret would not be revealed "it must just be a knot"

Sebastian could only sigh and didn't question me any further

"I see you are almost done with this place…well done" Sebastian complemented "but the young master requires my presence within the next half an hour so have this place completed by then."

"Yes M-master!" I bowed before lifting my head to watch Sebastian leave the room

I finished up on the library and headed over to Ciel's office at 11:40. Adjusting my clothes slightly I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"come in" replied the bored voice of my Master

"Young Earl" I meekly muttered "you requested me"

The young earl turned to meet my face but could only look at me in complete shock, his face slightly flushed.

"…(name), what are you wearing?" Ciel coughed out. I had never seen him this flustered before

"S-sir, 'tis just my uniform that Sebastian gave me" I stuttered

Ciel could only look in horror before shouting

"Sebastian!"

A few moment later Sebastian entered the room "Yes my Lord?"

"Sebastian what did we discuss about the guidelines for the maid uniforms?" said Ciel suddenly serious "we can't have her parading around half-naked!? What if the guests saw her like this!?"

"I apologise my lord" replied Sebastian with a bow, he did not look sorry at all

"Attend to her at once!" Ciel commanded

Sebastian dragged me out of Ciel's office and into his room

"its 12:00" he said seductively his lips curling up into a smile "time for your punishment"

"M-master… what about Master Ciel's orders" I stammered in fear

"we can attend to that later (name), but for now…" Sebastian trailed off walking towards some drawers and rummaging through before lifting up a pair of black underwear, a small black object that looked like some sort of remote in his hand "put these on"

I hesitantly removed my thong and slipped on the underwear that Sebastian had given me, attempting to cover myself from Sebastian's eyes peeled to my every movement. The underwear seemed to be incredibly padded and I could feel something slightly hard in the middle of it.

"oh and about what the young master was talking about, you can resort to your old maid uniform, I have replaced my underwear and labelled them all so you should know which to wear on every-day of the week" Sebastian lectured "get changed quickly and make preparations for the guests"

As much as I didn't want to receive the punishment, I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't punished me yet.

"M-master what about my punishment" I managed to whisper

"aah" replied Sebastian in amusement "you'll see"

* * *

 **Ireti: so how was it? what is was the punishment? will Sebastian, the cat loving sexy demon find out your secret? will mey-rin ever talk to you again after the little incident in chapter 2? tune in to find out what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ireti:...im not even gonna bother anymore, this is the update -_-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **HIS MAID FINALLY PUNISHED**

* * *

"So I was thinking about expanding my company and would be delighted if you could sponsor us" said the guest at the table

"say, do you play chess?" Ciel asked the smugly

"y-yes but I don't see how that is releva-" questioned the guest before being cut off by ciel

"Sebastian! The chess board! And (name) the tea" ciel commanded

"yes my lord" chimed Sebastian and I before heading off to attend to ciels needs

As I emerged from the kitchen carefully carrying the tray of crokery, I noticed that Sebastian was already at the table, and the young master was deeply engrossed in a game of chess with the guest, I hadn't realised that it had taken me so long to prepare the tea.

"checkmate" smirked Ciel lazily, before ordering Sebastian to clear away the game

"i-I was beaten by a child!" stammered the guest in shock

"That mere warm-up has made me thirsty" ciel turned to me "ah the tea is here, please serve us (name)"

"Hai" I replied steadily walking to the table

It was at that moment that something strange happened, as I neared the table I heard a faint buzzing. At first I was puzzled but after the pleasing vibrations I felt from my crotch area I figured out where the sound was coming from. I blushed vigorously, finding it difficult to walk in a straight line, I had to keep it cool as I couldn't let the young master see me in this appalling state.

Avoiding eye contact with Sebastian I finally made my way over to the table, I had gotten used to the buzz and calmed down slightly. I carefully arranged the crockery onto the table beside the guest and picked up the teapot about to pour. I was stopped by something that I truly were not expecting. Sebastian had seemed to somehow turn up the vibrations on my underwear and the teapot almost slipped from my hands from how surprised I was.

"(name) pour the tea" hissed Sebastian into my ear hiding a smirk, he used the opportunity to turn up the vibrations once more, causing me to let out an unwanted moan of pleasure and almost miss the teacup as I poured the earl and his guest some tea.

Both Ciel and the guest gave me a questioning glance so I quickly bowed and scurried away from the scene as soon as possible, red in embarrassment and arousal. So this was how Sebastian was punishing me.

I hid in the kitchen unable to control the shivers pulsing through my body. My ears that I had strived so hard to keep hidden were twitching and my tail was unwinding from its hiding place under my dress. This had to stop as I had no intention of embarrassing myself even more than I already had. Regaining some composure, I was about to remove my underwear as I thought it would be better to go commando rather than to be in such an appalling state in from of the young master and his guest, only to have my hands grasped and pinned to the wall be Sebastian.

"This is supposed to be punishment, I did not give you permission to take them off" Hissed Sebastian, his eyes flashing fuchsia.

"M-master...I" I continued to writhe in his grip and could not even form audible words as I continued to moan

"You are quite the quivering mess" commented Sebastian before peering closer at my hair. "I knew it"

I made a grunt of confusion before Sebastian dropped me and quickly turned away, his cheeks slightly pink.

"be in my room this evening 8:00pm do not be late" he growled as if trying to restrain himself from something

I sighed in relief at his retreating form, the vibrations had also stopped, taking a step towards the guest room to clear up I heard an awkward squelch and blushed vigorously. I didn't realise that I was that wet, and quickly wiped myself off also remembering to hide my ears and wrap my tail back around my waist.

*a few hours later*

"I am disappointed at my unprofessional behaviour today in front of my guest, please do not let it repeat itself" scoffed Ciel in annoyance

"Yes my lord" I bowed, the words scarring my heart

"Sebastian, punish her as you see fit"

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian smirked, eyes flashing once again

* * *

 **Ireti: That was a first for me, I must admit, I don't think I am too good with lemons...well i think thats what they are called? I do hope this chapter was saucy enough, but please review and don't hesitate to constructively criticize me! and i repeat CONSTRUCTIVELY CRITICIZE ME! all flames will be given to Greill as i guess they are red enough?**

 **Oh and in the rare case that I might be a little confusing (wow that makes me sound so arrogant!), you are I think its called a Neko-mini, so you've got cat ears and tails which are incredibly sensitive, and we know just how much Sebby loves cats!**


	6. Chapter 6

H

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

HIS BUTLER, A SUCCESSFUL SPANKING

* * *

sfvv

sorry guys this is quite short, but time is not on my side

* * *

I was currently being dragged once again by Sebastian to his room, I always seemed to get punished no matter how hard I tried which was annoying as the methods in which Sebastian chose to punish me were always…disturbingly sensual. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realised that I was already in Sebastian's room with the door locked.

"Kneel" He commanded, walking around me in an analysing manner his eyes never leaving my figure

I quickly complied to his order and took a submissive position head bowed and hands on my lap.

"Do you have any thing you wish to tell me before we start?" he questioned, his glare full of intimidation "any secrets that I should know?"

"No master" I quickly responded, confused as to what he may be referring to, he was probably just testing me again so I didn't worry about it too much.

Sebastian smirked at my reply, seemingly happy with himself, which earned a confused glance from me. In the flash of a second Sebastian had pinned me to the floor of his room, his body hovering over me, the surprise was so great that my ears and tail had just managed to pop out of hiding…damn those cheap hairpins.

"I knew it…" whispered Sebastian, his eyes flashing fuchsia and his grip on me tightening, "you are a neko-mini"

"Master I-" I started attempting to defend myself, only to be interrupted by Sebastian laughing dryly to himself

"You know, I have a large interest in cats...yet you couldn't tell me" he spoke slowly, pronouncing every syllable in grave detail before peeling himself off me and pacing around the room

I could only look down in shame, waiting for what punishment I would receive this time. Perhaps I truly deserved this, all along I had been lying about who I truly was, what I truly was, to Ciel, the person who rescued me and gave me a home. To Mey-rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka who supported me every step of the way, and even to Sebastian, who taught me everything I know. How could I not have trusted them? If they hate me for the way my body is then so be it.

"Today I shall be giving you a spanking" smiled Sebastian, seductively removing his gloves from his porcelain skin with his teeth, "on your hands and knees"

I hesitantly obliged, and looked ahead of me, there was a mirror. I stared at the reflection, vulnerable, submissive, trapped, those were the only words going through my mind that described me at that moment. I closed my eyes sharply not wanting to see myself in such a state.

"Hmmm, now how many do you think you deserve?" Sebastian asked me his words dripped with condescension.

All I could do was remain silent, I was truly ashamed and embarrassed and I felt like I would burst into tears if I even attempted to make some words.

"All quiet now? Neko-chan?" he teased "Well I think, 5 for attempting to remove your underwear; disobedience. Another 5 for your appalling behaviour in front of the young master's guest; inefficiency. And a final 5 for lying to the whole Phantomhive manor about your true identity; untruthfulness. A total of 15, though I might slip in an extra few depending on your behaviour this evening"

I whimpered in fright as Sebastian lowered himself to his knees behind me, I could just sense his darkness seeping from behind. I feared that I would be unable to sit for a month should he use his demonic power to punish me.

"Shush" he whispered "and open your eyes, I want you to see the expression on your face as I punish you."

Sebastian then proceeded to lift up my skirt, gracing my bottom with breeze and tuck it into the waistband of my apron, leaving me feeling seriously exposed.

"Keep this still" He growled tugging my tail, "oh… and you'd better start counting"

The first slap stung. A lot. It was as if everything moved in slow motion. The vibrations as his hand collided with my ass were intense, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"O-one" I just barely managed to cough out, overwhelmed by the pain

"Fi-fifteen" I cried out, by the last slap I was on the brink of tears my arse a tomato red and desensitized.

"Good girl" smirked Sebastian, pulling on his gloves before proceeding to lift me onto his bed face down.

I could only lie there limply due to the sting of my behind.

"Due to your good behaviour during your punishment" smiled Sebastian innocently licking his lips in a provocative manner " I shall now give you a reward"

I could only slightly nod in agreement, I wouldn't dare disobey him ever again.

* * *

ok, seriously speaking guys I have some serious exams coming up so this fanfic is very likely to be put on hold, I apologise but...this is important! thank you!


End file.
